


Protector

by Dalasy_Van



Category: Devil May Cry, DmC: Devil May Cry
Genre: Blood and Violence, F/M, NSFW Art, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:08:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21833431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dalasy_Van/pseuds/Dalasy_Van
Summary: 维吉尔总是把你保护的很好，直到一次意外，面对他令人不安的改变，你决定和他谈谈。（严重的人物ooc和黑泥性癖不爽不要看）
Relationships: Vergil (Devil May Cry)/Reader, Vergil (Devil May Cry)/You
Kudos: 19





	Protector

你最近觉得维吉尔有点过分神经质了。好吧，虽然说之前的意外确实很吓人，你被恶魔袭击的时候他正好不在身边，当维吉尔闻讯赶来时你倒在血泊里差点被撕成碎片，你发誓从没见过这个男人露出那样可怕的神色——他对你总是温柔的，尽管外人看来他还是冷冰冰的模样，可你感觉得出来。

那次意外造成的可怕伤口用了数个月时间才恢复，现在虽然已经只剩下淡淡的粉色，可还是能看见那狰狞的纹路。你们两个人独处时，维吉尔总是一边轻轻抚摸那里，偶尔落下一个吻，然后叹一口气。你明白他在自责，同时你也很明白，维吉尔没办法忍受在母亲之后再失去什么重要的人，他为此已经付出了太多。

自那之后维吉尔在你身边待的时间变长了，也更加频繁的往你身边跑，在你伤好之后依然如此。你认为他没必要这么做，毕竟那次只是个意外并非他的责任，但维吉尔只是淡淡地说，等意外发生了就来不及了。更何况这对于维吉尔并没有什么不便，只要他想，他的阎魔刀可以马上把他带到地球的另一端。你明白维吉尔因为这事情承受了很多压力，便不再说什么。况且男朋友这样重视和保护自己，这很值得开心。可是当他开始影响你正常的工作和人际交往时，男友的保护欲就不那么令人愉快了。

不知道为什么，维吉尔似乎觉得在意外之后产生了全世界都想谋杀你的错觉。他怀疑那个街角的咖啡店老板是个恶魔，他觉得和你熟络的同事暗地里或许被复制品掉包了。你的那些朋友、同事、邻居，你身边的所有人，都被维吉尔吓得不轻，连带着你也被疏远了。不止一个人劝说你换一个男朋友，因为他们受不了你身边永远有一个携带管制刀具的男人用下一秒就会杀人的眼神看着自己。

“维吉尔，我们得谈谈。”他转过来看着你，示意自己在听。

“我想，”你斟酌着语气，希望让接下来的话不要太伤人，“你一定是太累了。之前的事情，我也要向你道歉，我不应该在环境本身就危险的情况下大喇喇跑出去。我向你保证我以后一定会小心，所以你好好休息一下吧，我觉得你这几个月太紧张了。”

维吉尔轻轻皱眉，似乎对你的话有些不解，“我很好。”

你叹了口气，“不，相信我，你太累了，我和你说过，那只不过是个意外。”

“那不是意外，因为我从你身边离开了。”维吉尔略微拔高了语调。

“不！”你有些烦躁的抓了抓头发，这段时间他人的疏远让你也积累了一些精神压力，“是我的错，我没有听你的话而是乱跑，和你没有关系，以后都不要在意了好吗？你这样做老实说我有点困扰，我身边的所有人都被你吓得不敢和我说话——”你顿住了，意识到自己不受控制地说出了不想说出口的伤人话语，这让你很沮丧。

你垂下头不敢看维吉尔的表情，你们之间弥漫着诡异的沉默。过了一会，对方轻声说，“所以这才是你想说的，是不是？”

“不……”你抬起头想要辩解，但是接触到对方眼神的那一刻突然噎住了，因为维吉尔看起来是那样的阴沉，你不禁下意识地后退一步。

维吉尔看到你的反应，不禁冷笑一声，“你还想说什么？说。”他命令式的口吻把你在嗓子眼打转的字眼全部堵回去了，你很想辩解，想要道歉，但是你感觉得到，不管你说什么，维吉尔都不会满意，他显然看出了你之前的口不择言是一句真心话。

你们僵持了一阵子，维吉尔开口了，“好吧，我们先不谈这个。”你瞪大了眼睛，不敢相信他居然就这样轻轻揭过，放了你一马，“你之前说，那次意外，是你的责任，是因为你没有听我的话乱跑了，对吧？”

你使劲点点头，希望表现的好一些。只要不提之前那个话题，谈什么都行。

“那么我要你保证以后都不会乱跑。”

“当然。”你立刻举起一只手信誓旦旦地保证，维吉尔冲你走过来拉近了你俩的距离，不知道为什么你的腿失去控制一样往后退，直到你的后背撞上了沙发靠背。

维吉尔挑了挑眉，“你为什么要后退？”

“啊？我、我……”你不知所措地看着他，“我也不知道为什么，这很奇怪，我……”

你突然不再说了，你意识到自己的声音在颤抖，你在惧怕什么呢？好像你面前的不是你男朋友，是什么可怕的怪物一样。

但是维吉尔现在看起来确实令人害怕。“你在撒谎。”他伸出一只手钳住你的下巴，凭他的力量轻轻松松就能让你疼得挣扎，“你甚至撒谎骗自己，但你身体下意识的反应暴露了你。”

“你这个谎话连篇、不听话的……”维吉尔的声音听起来有些咬牙切齿的意味，他加重了力道，你眼角有泪光闪烁，伸出双手握住维吉尔的，想要他放开你。

他确实松开了，但是没等你伸手揉揉脸，你感觉侧腹一阵撕裂的剧痛，阎魔刀那泛着寒光的刀刃没入一截，在你的身体里。你用难以置信的眼神看着他，你疼得说不出话，嘴唇哆嗦着。维吉尔抽出阎魔刀，看着你跪倒在地板上。他避开了要害，但是足以让一个柔弱的普通人失去反抗能力。他蹲下来，伸出手替你按住流血的伤口，在你耳边温声低语。

“你受伤了，让我来照顾你吧。”

你的大脑还一片空白，等你回过神来，他已经抱着你把你放在床上，伤口也被包扎好了。当维吉尔端着水进来的时候，你一把掀掉了他手里的玻璃杯，“你疯了！”你浑身哆嗦着，不知道是害怕还是生气的原因。

你掀开被子想要离开，你脑子很乱，总之你想离开，去哪都行，只要见不到维吉尔。但是维吉尔眼疾手快的捉住了你的肩膀，你瞬间感觉听到了肩胛骨传出的哀鸣，希望那只是一个错觉。

你忍着疼痛，瞪着维吉尔。他对你扯出一个笑容，“你之前还保证不会乱跑，果然没有信守诺言。”

“你在搞什么东西？你到底想怎么样？”维吉尔叹了一口气，用那种看孩子不听话一样无可奈何的眼神看着你，“显然我在预防你逃跑。在你养伤的时候你总是乖乖的，接受我的照顾和保护，现在伤好了你又像之前那样。”维吉尔的眼神暗了下来，“外面是很危险的，我没法一直在你身边，有的恶魔可能会通过伤害你来报复我。让你呆在这里是最好的办法，而只有你受伤了，你才能一直呆在这里。”

你急促的呼吸着，希望驱散肺部散开了的寒意，“不，我不可能永远待在这里。让我去医院，我们分开一阵子冷静一下——啊！”你吓得尖叫了一声，阎魔刀插进了地板，就在你脚尖的几厘米处。你害怕的缩回脚，整个人往后挪。

维吉尔抬腿跪在你床上，顺便使力把你按倒。他脸上没有表情，嘴唇抿成一条线，“把衣服脱了。”他居高临下的命令。你明白他想做什么，你们当然做过了，虽然不那么频繁。但你绝对不想在这种情况下和他做爱。维吉尔见你没有反应，扇了你一巴掌。那力道太大了，你觉得一阵耳鸣，几乎是立刻就哭了。你委屈的啜泣着，维吉尔却还是用强硬的口吻说话，“别让我重复。”

你颤抖着双手解衬衣扣子，你彻底被吓坏了。维吉尔嫌弃你动作太慢，上手扯坏了你的衣物。他低头一口咬在你的脖子上，你感觉到血管上面的皮肤和肌肉被牙齿撕扯。显然维吉尔采用了让雌性臣服于雄性最简单快捷的方式。他的手掌用力揉搓你的胸部，留下青紫的指印。他手指所到之处，你的皮肤下层都形成了瘀血。维吉尔是如此的强大，他完全不把你的挣扎放在眼里，一只手就能让你动弹不得，你从未如此清晰得意识到这一点。

维吉尔掰开你的双腿，强硬的插了进来。这很疼，你想你一定流血了。维吉尔的阴茎强行打开你紧闭的雌穴，撕裂了你的下体。肉棒顺着血捅进去了，毫不留情的碾压过你的穴肉。他无视你的哭泣和请求，又在你身上留下许多牙印。涨大的雄性性器官顶的你腹部发疼，维吉尔还在往里面插，你能感觉到茎身上凸起的青筋。你的挣扎虽然不能阻止维吉尔，但还是给他的性侵造成了不痛快。于是他在整根没入之前抽了出来，穴肉被阴茎带动的让你又倒抽一口凉气。

维吉尔把你翻过来，你想爬开，被维吉尔一下揪住头发往后扯，他拍了一下你的屁股以示警告，双手放在你的腰上。他胡乱的扯下绑好的绷带，手指深深没入好不容易止住血的伤口。你额头因为疼痛冒了一层汗，四肢险些支撑不住自己的身体。鲜血滴落在床单上晕开，维吉尔的手指在搅动你的血肉，发出咕滋咕滋的声音，听着就让人头皮发麻。你痛苦地喘息着，维吉尔有一次把阴茎插入你的身体。你变得老实多了，光是支撑身体就花掉了你所有的体力，这令维吉尔很满意。他一边猛烈抽插自己的阴茎，把他们顶到最深处，你觉得内脏都快要被顶得吐出来。他放过了那个被撕裂的更加糟糕的伤口，用血淋淋的手指抚摸你肚子上凸起来的一块，那是维吉尔肉棒的形状。他轻轻按了按，你就发出哀哀的哭叫。维吉尔吻了吻你的耳后，这是他今天以来最温柔的一个举动。

显然这并不是维吉尔一时的情绪失控，他蓄谋已久。维吉尔把你锁在屋子里，每当你的伤口快要痊愈，他就制造一些新的伤痕，让你永远保持在需要他照料的状态。伤口的严重程度通常视乎他的心情和你当日的表现。如果你顺从一点配合他的性行为，维吉尔就会温柔一些，反之，他不介意使用暴力手段。

他偶尔会故意出个远门离开很长时间，要么只给你留下十分有限的水和食物，要么就是在离开家的时候拉掉电闸，让黑暗侵蚀你的神经。这样一来，你就会在折磨中盼望着唯一可以解救你的人——维吉尔快点回来。他甚至会故意放一只低级的恶魔进来，然后在你面前把它杀死。这其实很有效，在潜移默化下，你已经被培养出了在危险面前向他寻求保护的意识。

维吉尔享受这样的状态，他不断的伤害你，让你陷入无助的境地，只能向他寻求帮助。你是需要被他保护的，而最好的方式就是听他的话，维吉尔试图让这种意识深植于你的脑海。他拥有你，控制你，支配你，保护你。

你已经不会再试图逃跑，或是说出什么反抗的话语。你看向维吉尔的眼神有了依赖，但是仍然掺杂着恐惧。维吉尔低头吻了吻你的眼睛，他相信总有一天那些恐惧也会消散，你看他的眼神里只会剩下信赖。

End

**Author's Note:**

> 文章灵感源于微博一篇介绍BDSM中白骑士关系的的文章，很有意思，感兴趣的不妨读一读。


End file.
